The hardest thing I'll ever have to say
by Ivee
Summary: This is about C&M, so C&M lovers read en enjoy. This is about an highschool reunion where two people meet again. Wondering who? Click and read!! More chapters to follow!


The hardest thing I'll ever have to say  
  
Hi there I'm new here and well I've written a lot of fics for myself and now I decided to post this one here for you to enjoy or whatever.  
  
I hope you love it and don't forget to review, love you all.  
  
I don't own any of these characters well except for Martin, Nicole and Sarah etc etc.  
  
He needed to make up his mind. He was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling thinking about her. He had to make a choice between her and something else. Why did it have to be so difficult? A year ago his life had been so simple with everything, but now it had changed and it was going to change again.  
  
We go two years back in time and we see a reunion, which takes place in an old school. In front of the school we see people parking there cars and go inside. We then see a blue car stop in front of the entrance.  
  
Ross: girls I'll be right there, just need to park the car  
  
Rachel: okay we'll wait here  
  
Ross: you can go inside if you want, I'll find you two, no problem  
  
Rachel: okay  
  
Monica: No no we'll wait here  
  
Ross: Mon don't be so stubborn, do you wanna catch a cold or something? Just go.  
  
(Ross drives away to find a parking space)  
  
Rachel: Come on Mon, I can't wait to get inside  
  
Monica: I rather wait here for Ross  
  
Rachel: Monica, what wrong? Why don't you wanna go inside, what's the problem?  
  
Monica: Nothing I just...  
  
Rachel: do you want me to make a scene outside?  
  
Monica: No ofcourse not  
  
Rachel: Come on then, it will be fine  
  
(She drags Monica on her arm inside, before Monica can pull her arm back)  
  
Rachel: Oh my gawd it's beautiful here  
  
Monica: Oh wow  
  
Rachel: See I told you it would be fine  
  
Monica: We'll see about that  
  
Rachel: Don't be so negative Mon, just relax and enjoy this. Maybe we'll see Sarah again, I haven't talked to her in ages  
  
Monica: Oh nice old friends  
  
Rachel: Look Monica I know you didn't wanna come out here tonight, but...  
  
Monica: You're right about that  
  
Rachel (Under her breath): Monica, if I don't see you smile by the end of the evening I'm gonna kick your ass understood!  
  
Monica: Okay okay  
  
Ross: Everything alright here  
  
Rachel: Ofcourse  
  
(She kisses Ross lovingly on the lips)  
  
Ross: So how about a drink  
  
Monica: You're not drinking right?  
  
Ross: Why not?  
  
Monica: You're driving us home remember?  
  
Ross: It'll be like (Checks his watch) 6 more hours before we go home  
  
Monica: You got to be kidding, 6 hours?  
  
Ross: Yeah what's the problem?  
  
Rachel: Look Ross everything is good (She winks at him) you can take one drink okay?  
  
Ross: You're right Monica, sorry  
  
Rachel: So let's find a place to sit and look for old friends  
  
(The three of them walk to a nearby corner where they sit down; suddenly Ross spots an old classmate)  
  
Ross: Martin over here  
  
Martin: Hey Ross how are you?  
  
Ross: Fine you?  
  
Martin: I'm doing great, here meet my fiancée Nicole  
  
Nicole: Hello Ross, I've heard a lot about you  
  
Ross: I hope good things  
  
Martin: Always, let's sit down  
  
(They sit down at table at the opposite to were Monica and Rachel sit)  
  
Martin: So who are these pretty ladies Ross?  
  
Ross: You can't remember them?  
  
Martin: Rachel?  
  
Rachel: who else?  
  
(They give each other a long hug and Rachel shakes hands with Nicole)  
  
Ross: And this is Monica  
  
Martin: Your sister? Wow you look gorgeous  
  
Nicole: Hello I'm standing next to you  
  
(She slaps his arm lightly)  
  
Martin: No one can ever compare too you Nicole  
  
(He says that in a joking manner and winks at Monica, who blushes lightly)  
  
Nicole: Thank you my love that's what I needed to hear  
  
(She laughs and kisses Martin on the cheek)  
  
Rachel: Could you excuse me for a minute?  
  
Ross: what are you gonna do?  
  
Rachel: I think I saw Sarah walking towards the bar  
  
(Rachel walked off and indeed it was Sarah)  
  
Rachel: Sarah!  
  
Sarah: Rachel!  
  
(They share a big hug and start talking immediately about how they missed each , when we go back to the table where Rachel came from, we see Ross and Martin in a conversation about the old times, Nicole mingled herself on the crowded floor between an old group of friends and then we see Monica looking bored out of her eyes and wishing silently that this night was going to be soon over)  
  
Martin: Ross I spoke too some other people of our class, they were very curious about you  
  
Ross: where are they, let's find them I can't wait to talk to them  
  
Martin: Oh sure  
  
Ross: Mon do you mind  
  
Monica: No not at all, go have fun  
  
(Martin looked at her)  
  
Martin: You sure?  
  
Monica: ofcourse in fact I think I'm gonna mingle to  
  
Martin: you should do that, we'll catch up with you later  
  
(Martin puts his arm round Ross's neck and drags him into the crowd, Monica stayed behind and she feelt alone, what was she doing here, she had no friends in college except for Rachel. Rachel's friends were always nice to hear like Ross's friend Martin was to her now, but she never had her own crowd. She missed something in that point of her life, now she had Phoebe and Joey as friends and ofcourse Rachel. She checked her watch and couldn't believe she survived one hour already)  
  
Monica: five hours to go Mon, you can do it  
  
(She was encouraging herself to stay, cause she could easily go outside and wait till the night was over, she had to go somewhere to pass another hour)  
  
Monica: The toilets, good idea Mon  
  
(She stood up and looked for a sign that said toilets that way. She finally found such a sign and walked into that direction. In the mean while she looked at all these people who had a good time talking or dancing. She spotted some familiar faces but they just said hi, besides she wasn't in the mood to talk too them so she just said hi back without trying to make conversation with these people. Walking through the crowds in search for the toilets she spotted another familiar face yet she couldn't find a name which belonged to that face. When she looked in the persons direction she saw the person look back with an expression that read I know her from somewhere, but before he could look again she was gone and he stood up to look in which direction she was heading, he excused himself and walked after her, he saw her enter the ladies room and decided to wait for her return. While he waited for ten minutes he wondered what took her so long, after another ten he wondered if she  
wasn't out already and missed her somehow. He walked back to his group of old friends and looked back one more time, in a flash he saw her walk out. Immediately he turned around and walked after her again.)  
  
Monica (In her head) : Phew half an hour passed, still four and a half to go  
  
(The man followed her around the large room, but he was having difficulty cause there were people everywhere. Once Monica spotted Ross she stopped walking around and joined his group. Suddenly it hit the man that was Ross's sister, she looked so different and yet absolute gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes of her and when an old friend of him tapped him on the shoulder his gaze disappeared.)  
  
Yonah: What are you starring at man?  
  
Chandler: Nothing  
  
Yonah: Sure  
  
(He looked at the direction his friend was looking at, a minute ago and saw a pretty looking woman standing there next to some people)  
  
Yonah: Ah a girl  
  
Chandler: No I wasn't looking at her  
  
Yonah: Well she is beautiful  
  
Chandler: She is isn't she? I think know her though  
  
Yonah: You do?  
  
Chandler: Well I know her brother he was a friend of mine, I met her four or five times  
  
Yonah: So talk to her, I'm sure she recognizes you, you haven't changed a bit  
  
(He slapped him on the back and pushed him into her direction)  
  
Yonah: Go for it  
  
The end so far sorry, I wanna know if you all liked it, this was a fic which I wrote a long time ago like I said before. I have the sequel in my head so if you have some interesting things that you want to happen, tell me I might even put it in. Seeya Ivee 


End file.
